The Beginning of Nightmares
by Son Akito
Summary: Arima's mother Ryoko had a hard childhood with her family. With her horrible past as a child and how that made her think as the person she is today. (One Shot)


Well, since I saw that there was only like seven Kare Kano stories on this site, I had an idea running around in my mind since I read the 14th manga (which is my favorite one so far)!

This has nothing to do with the main characters, but this is the story _before_. Hope you enjoy a little bit of darkness…

I do not own Kare Kano, and just to say, I haven't watched the anime.

This is about Arima's mother Ryoko, I am also just making up the step father's name, so don't get mad at me if you heard differently.

When it is in italics that means that she is like talking to herself, like explaining what she is doing. When you see (-) or anything like that, it means time. I think you will be able to tell, but just in case you didn't.

* * *

**The Beginning of Nightmares**

_Son Akito_

_I was beating him, and it was my son. I will always remember the look in his eyes; because that is the look I always had when I was his age. I almost feel sorry for him._

_NO! MY MIND SHOULD NOT ALLOW THESE TYPES OF FEELINGS!_

_That man took something away from me…And why should I allow this child to have those feelings of love and respect. Why should my child be allowed to find some form of happiness in his life with a mother like me. _

_He screams, he is remembering me now. He's going to hate me forever and now I will be alone._

_Fine. Fuck the world…_

_And he passes out…_

(27 years ago)

I remember that blasted time, at the age of ten. I sat there in my light green dress, waiting for my mother to walk down in her white long dress as everyone around her stands and stares.

Yet, while this time, everyone is looking at me. The daughter. I have been hearing all their whispers, saying how lucky mother and I were to found Dr. Akiko Hai; he is a professor at the University inside town.

I never liked him, when I first met him up until now I noticed how much of a fake he was. I saw this deep passion inside his eyes that I could not describe. They wanted something, they _needed _to feel something; and I would wonder if my mother would be the one to give it to him.

I remember watching my mother slowly walking up to Akiko, the crowd slowly rose.

Most brides on their wedding day look beautiful, but my mother, she looked ugly.

(3 Months Later)

"Here Ryoko…" I remember my mother handing me some money, "It's for your birthday…" It was like she wasn't even looking at me.

"Don't waste it all in one day…" She yawned and brushed right pass me just so she can get to my step-father.

"Have a good day love," It felt like the clouds in the room just lifted and now the sun shine of _her_ happiness was beating down on me.

"I will," I could hear them kissing. They parted, and my mother went to work. I wish that she could have stayed for my birthday, so we could all celebrate it as a family.

"Ryoko."

I turned to Akiko, as I looked into his eyes I saw that burning passion again.

"Yes," I whispered, I didn't want _him_ to say anything to me today.

"I hear today is your birthday," He started walking slowly up to me, and I slowly started to back away.

I started hearing ringing in my ear, the noise was so loud that I wanted to cover my ears, try anything in my power to block out the noise. I looked up, see if Akiko had heard anything; it seemed like he didn't because he was coming closer and closer to me. I started backing up faster, until I landed on the couch and I was unable to get up.

He was right above me.

"I have a birthday present for you," Akiko laughed as he brought his hand to his pants, and unzipped.

My eyes flowed as I saw him unzip his pants and saw his red boxers underneath.

"What do you think you're doing?" I whispered, I wanted to yell but I was too afraid to speak any louder.

He laughed, and I saw that passion in his eyes. It seemed like that the only person who would be able to put an end of that longing passion was me.

He placed his hand above me and on the couch, and he slowly came to me. He was on top of me, both of his legs speared out so I was in between them. I felt my eyes widen.

"No." I yelled when I didn't know I had to voice too. Akiko slapped me across the face.

"I am your daddy now, and what daddy wants, daddy fucking _gets_."

I tried to get up but Akiko punched me again and grabbed me by the arms. I started to yell, trying anything in my power to get out of his hold. He placed both of my hands together and held on with one hand, as the other he brought to my shirt and started to unbutton it.

He was a big man, and I was so tiny at that age. I remember closing my eyes but I still saw his eyes. No matter what I did I couldn't escape from his grip, his eyes, his body…

Once my shirt was unbutton he ripped off my bra and started touching my breast. I was still trying to fight him off, yelling and screaming, hoping that _anybody _would come by to save me.

That is when he slapped me again, so hard that blood came out of my mouth. That is when I lost all my strength. I knew that I lost against him.

He covered my mouth and whispered in my ear, "If you say another word, I'll kill you."

That alone shut my mouth up for the next seven years.

That is when he took off his pants and his boxers. I remember shutting my eyes because this is when I knew that he would take something away from me.

His penis went inside of me, and I was so stuck by fear that it was the worst pain in the world. His hips moved, and they were moving so fast, he was going in and out so fast that tears ran out of my eyes. He grabbed my hips and his nails were ripping into my skin, trying to make me enjoy his ride.

_That man…Every day after school he would have his way from me. Yet, each day his rapes were more painful…He would use his own form of foreplay, bring objects into me, biting me in places I shouldn't be bitten from… He would make me give him oral sex, he would do anal to me. He would make me perform acts with him like I wanted this to happen. At this point I would be handcuffed, or tied, or beaten so bad before that I couldn't think to move…_

_As I got older he seemed like he liked SM, meaning that he would cause me to bleed to have his sex more enjoyable. As I got older there were razor blades and knifes that would cut into my skin. He cut me in places… In high school my teachers thought that I did this to myself, having my teachers talk to my parents._

_Akiko would get mad after those meetings, and would rape me more then once a day._

_When I turned sixteen I had lost all sense to feeling down there, in some ways this was a good thing…Yet, when he didn't see me showing any form of feelings that is when the raping just ended being a physical abuse game._

_After the first night, I never cried in front of him. Sure I wanted too and the pain was so unbearable that I felt like I should be crying…Yet that is what he wanted. He wanted the tears, and at some point he would hit me harder when he wanted to see those tears. Yet all he would get out of me was those red tears that fell from my body._

_All this ended when I was eighteen years old…_

(7 years later)

I was a young woman with long light hair. Everyone in high school wanted me to be their girlfriend, and there were points that people were even trying to rape me just like Akiko would…

I would fight against them, and left them bleeding on the floor.

I would walk home, and always the lights would be out. Everyday I thought that Akiko wasn't home and that I would be free from the pain.

At this point he loved to get me off guard, he came up behind me and through me to the ground.

"I love it ever since you started high school, and you wear those short skirts of yours…"

He grabbed my legs and ripped them apart, I gave a little cry, he ripped tissue.

"I love those noises that you make…"

_And he took me again, and that day, it felt like it was the first time. Maybe it is because it lasted hours, maybe it is because he did all forms of punishment to me, or maybe it was because I felt it all again._

_I hated him taking this lovely part away from me, I wanted to have a lover who would have sex with me with the same passion in his eyes._

_I block this time out of my life the most, because I felt so betrayed._

"AKIKO! I am home!"

I heard my mother cry in the distance, that must mean that it was night, and he has been killing me, slowly, for the last five hours…

"Fuck, you go and get cleaned up, tell your mother I am not home," With that, Akiko jumped out the window, and ran off into the distance. That was the last I saw of him.

I started crying, because I knew what would happen if I told my mother everything. Yet, I wanted to take the risk.

I walked out of my bedroom, covered in blood. I didn't give my mother a chance to say a word.

"HE RAPPED ME MOMMA," the first time I have ever called her in such a sweet word as momma, I started to cry, "He has been for the last seven years. Every-fucking-day when you are at work the throws me on the bed and beats me to the point I can't fight back his sex."

My mother was staring at me, much like the people who were staring at me on her wedding day.

"I can't let him do that to mother, he is your husband and you should be the only one he has sex with…" I dropped to my knees.

My mother came up to me, up until the point that she was right above me. I thought she was going to help me up, and when I tried to grab her hand she kicked me.

"What are you saying…That you are better then me?"

"No…What are yo-" She came up and kicked me again.

"What the fuck do you know, your are only sixteen…"

And right there, I realized that my mother didn't even know my age. That to her, I was a nobody.

"It's because I'm always working that he has to go to you for that."

"Are you kidding me? He sucks…" I covered my mouth; I shouldn't have said that.

My mother screamed, breaking every piece of glass around her. She was going crazy. At that moment, I found something even more freighting then Akiko, my mother.

When she was done destroying the house, she glanced up at me, "I knew you were a slut, chasing after a man you can never get," She started laughing, "He's with me, find your own fuck."

I stood up, and I slowly walked toward her. The broken glass was cutting at me feet, and I started to cry. I couldn't believe that my mother was acting this way. At that moment, I wish my real father took off with me.

I started remembering him, yet he ran out on my mother and me when I was a baby. I do not remember everything, but I remember enough to know that a life with him was better then a life with someone who has forgotten you completely.

"I cried no mother…But I guess you wouldn't understand."

We both were staring at each other, I saw how cold her eyes were. I couldn't take the chill and I ran into my room and closed the door.

I slide across the door and cried.

(-)

_Hours later, I was on the street. I had to give a man a blow job to escape from my childhood home and into the heart of the city._

_I dropped out of school, and got a full time job in a bar severing. I found some older girls and lived in their apartment until I had enough to live on my own._

_Three years later, I meet him._

_The only man I was able to love._

_And now I have a son, that I never knew but more connected with him then anyone I have ever met. He has my eyes._

_Those eyes who look for happiness._

_Which the kid should know, there is no happiness._

* * *

Well, there is my one shot. I hope you all like it, and it is different then the other seven stories out there...

Son Akito


End file.
